The Entrance of Shelby Corcoran
by Gleekallstar27
Summary: Basically what it says in the title... This is how I imagine Shelby would enter McKinley High if she came back and the way all of the different characters would react! I hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**SPOILER ALERT- IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANY SPOILERS ABOUT THE I AM UNICORN EPISODE DO NOT READ :) But if you have seen the promo, then I do not spoil anything more than what is shown in that so...read if you want to :)**

**Author's Note: Sorry this is so short but this scene just popped into my head so I had to write it down :) I can just imagine it on Glee. Also, this kind of leads onto the promo for I Am Unicorn. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap<em>

Quinn Fabray looked up from where she was perched, smoking under the bleachers with the other 'skanks,' as the black high-heeled shoes strutted their way noisily past the girls and towards the school. Gasping in shock at what she saw, Quinn inhaled too deeply and began to choke violently, her forgotten cigarette falling from her fingers and causing ash to scatter all over the floor. Her friends ran over anxiously as Quinn, who was coughing and spluttering, looked down in disbelief and tried to catch her breath. They started to fuss around her, but Quinn issued them out of the way subconsciously with her hand, and stood up. Her eyes were fixed on one thing. Even with tears welling up in her eyes from all of the coughing, Quinn could still see her clearly. _She's back._

_Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap_

Distracted mid-game, Puck turned his head angrily to see where the noise was coming from. His mouth fell open at the sight of the black shoes which were heading past the football field towards McKinley High. _It couldn't be._

"_Puckerman! What are you doing?"_Coach Beiste screeched.

Puck shook his head back into reality and focused his attention back on the game, lobbing the ball vigorously towards Mike. Convinced he had imagined it, he allowed himself one single glance back in the direction of the woman, and froze in astonishment. _It was her. _At that moment another player raced straight into Puck, tackling him violently to the floor. All he could think before he blacked out was '_she's back.'_

_Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap_

Stopping short in the middle of a _very_ emotional solo, Rachel Berry looked at Finn in annoyance, wondering who on earth possessed the nerve to strut so very loudly past the choir room, interrupting one of her many great performances. She spun round, and walked past the piano towards the door, Finn following suit behind her. At the sight of the woman through the glass, Rachel gasped and collapsed very dramatically backwards onto Finn, who caught her in a swift movement and dragged her over to a chair to sit down. Even Brad the piano player looked worried, which was a first.

"_No…no it can't be."_ Rachel tremmored.

Rachel forced herself back up again and opened the choir room door very slowly, peering out at the black shoes which were now headed towards the staff room. She turned back, gaping, towards Finn. This time he was not there to catch her when she fell. _She's back._

_Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap_

The black shoes made their way down the corridor, with one destination in mind. Most students didn't take much notice, they carried on as usual grabbing books from their lockers, gossiping with their friends and rushing quickly from lesson to lesson. But those in the know stopped in their tracks and stared. Their mouths dropped open, their intentions were forgotten and they froze on the spot in disbelief.

And then the whispering started and soon the news had spread around the whole school. _She's back._

_Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap_

The black shoes walked through the door towards Will Shuester. He stopped for a second, taking her in, wondering. She smiled at his astonishment, resting her hand on her hip.

"_What are you doing here?"_

She ignored his question and leant into give him a hug.

_Shelby Corcoran was back._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review! Also, if you have any ideas of what could happen next please tell me because I don't know if this should be the end or not. I am kind of hoping it will lead onto the I Am Unicorn episode! <strong>

**Thanks again xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**SPOILER ALERT- IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANY SPOILERS ABOUT THE I AM UNICORN EPISODE DO NOT READ :) **

**Author's Note: I'm going to try and keep adding short scenes to this story as a few people have asked me to carry on, so, I hope you like :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Will shrugged his arms a uncertainly round Shelby in return, pulling her into a hug. He still couldn't believe she was there. <em>Why was she there?<em>

_"What are you doing here?" _He repeated.

_"Oh, Figgins asked me to come and coach the second glee club. You know, someone gave a private donation or something. He asked and here I am."_ Shelby smiled.

_"Wait what?"_

_"Oh, well…obviously that isn't my only reason, I really want to talk to Quinn and…"_

_"No, what do you mean a second glee club?"_

_"Figgins hasn't told you?"_

_"No, erm, he hasn't said anything actually." _

"_Oh right…"_ Shelby was confused. She distinctly remembered Figgins telling her that 'he would deal with Shue' before she arrived_. "Well, apparently someone gave some money and asked for it to be put forward to set up another show choir. Figgins rang me asking me if I'd be willing to go back into teaching for a few years, which, now that Beth is getting a bit older, seemed like a good offer. I also had some unfinished business here. I really thought he would have told you._

_"Well, he hasn't."_ Will said coldly. _A second glee club…at McKinley? _They barely had enough interest to keep one glee club running, let alone set up another one.

_"But surely there isn't enough student interest…?"_

_"Well actually,"_ Shelby smirked, _"Because of my history with Vocal Adrenaline, and the amount of National wins we had, I think students are a bit more willing to sign up. I heard you came twelfth last year?" _Will nodded reluctantly and Shelby shrugged at him in return_, "People want to be on a team where they know they can win. It's simple."_

Will shook his head in disbelief. It was hard enough trying to beat the competition at other schools, now they were basically battling against themselves?

_"I just don't…"_ Will began.

_"Oh, and I think it also helped that Santana was rallying people in as well. She can be very persuasive when she wants to be." _

Will could hardly believe his ears. _Santana?_ He felt like he was being stabbed in the back by about a million different people. He needed time to think this through, so instead of confronting Shelby further about the choir, he tried a different tactic.

_"So what are you going to do about Rachel?" _Shelby seemed surprised by the change of tone, but carried on regardless.

_"I'm not sure yet, to be honest. I was really just planning on dealing with that when the time came."_

At that moment Will noticed a face appear at the door. Rachel was peering through curiously, her brown hair hanging loosely round her shoulders. All of the colour had drained from her face.

_"Looks like that time is right now."_

Shelby turned as the door opened, and came face to face with her daughter.

_"Mom?"_

Shelby smiled._ "I'm back."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review! <strong>**xxx**

**Also, thank you so much to nikkireed21, StBerry Lover24 and suga123 for reviewing and I really hope you all liked this chapter :) Please tell me anymore scenes I should write :) xxx**


End file.
